


Weight

by atti (attilatehbun)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Post-War, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attilatehbun/pseuds/atti
Summary: The morning after a night of drunken fun, Dean wonders how they got where they are.Luna/Dean/Seamus





	Weight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

~*~

It would have been easy to blame it on the booze. Really easy. Because they had drunk a lot of it. Quite a lot. So much, in fact, that Dean was amazed they'd been able to get up to anything at all. So it would have been as simple as breathing (which was not, come to think, actually all that easy, not with the weight of them both slung over different parts of his chest) to blame it on the booze.  
  
But Dean found that in the first hot sun of the...oh bollocks, _afternoon_? He didn't want to. The three of them were as tangled up together as they were in the sheets, and it oddly wasn't claustrophobic at all. Dean smirked a bit as Seamus gave a grunt and shifted, sandy hair peeking out from beneath his pillow. And he laughed in earnest as Luna answered Seamus's grunt with a soft little sigh. Their hands met across his stomach and Dean covered them with his own.  
  
Blaming it on the booze meant that he was trying to lose something. And he'd rather believe that he'd found something instead.

~*~ 


End file.
